1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a steam condenser for on-floor arrangement with a steam turbine, the steam being precipitated on pipes through which cooling water flows and which are combined into separate component clusters, and the pipes of a cluster, which are arranged in rows, enclosing a cavity in which a cooler for the non-condensable gases is arranged.
2. Discussion of Background
Swiss Patent No. 423,819 discloses such a steam condenser, although for the so-called underfloor arrangement. There, the condenser pipes are arranged in a condenser housing in a plurality of so-called component clusters. The steam flows through an exhaust steam nozzle into the condenser housing, and it is distributed in the space by flow channels. These contract in the general direction of the flow in such a way that the flow velocity of the steam in these channels remains at least approximately constant. The free flow of the steam into the external pipes of the component cluster is preserved. The steam subsequently flows through the clusters with low resistance caused by the shallow pipe row depth. In order to be able to fulfill the condition of holding constant the steam velocity in the inflow channels, the component clusters in the condenser are arranged next to one another in such a way that the flow channels are created between them which appear in sectional view with the same order of magnitude as the component clusters themselves. Furthermore, the pipes in the sequential rows form a self-closed wall, which is preferably of the same thickness throughout.
This known condenser has the advantage that because of the loose arrangement of the component clusters all peripheral pipes of a component cluster are effectively charged with steam without noticeable pressure loss. On the other hand, the requirement for an at least approximately equal "wall thickness" for the component pipe clusters around the cavity demands a relatively large overall height of the component cluster. The result of this is the outstanding suitability of this component cluster concept for high-capacity condensers, in which a plurality of component clusters are arranged standing next to one another. This known solution is less well suited for steam condensers of power station plants, in which the condenser and the turbine are approximately situated at the sam level of the turbine hall foundation, for example owing to restriction of the overall height. In such cases, the condenser can be arranged coaxial with the turbine shaft or laterally along the turbine. Underfloor arrangements are also not possible in the case of watercraft of low draught which are driven by means of steam turbines.